The present invention relates to a portable guide means for a circular power saw. More particularly, the invention relates to a portable device adapted for guiding a power-driven circular saw during cutting operation of wood or other materials.
In my copending application Ser. No. 399,429 I have described a guide for power saw comprising a base plate secured to a frame consisting of two parallel L-shaped bars on each side thereof and provided with a pair of cross rails adapted for movement of the saw thereon.
Other guides for power saws have also been described in the patent literature. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,237,762 describes a frame for guiding a hand-held tool adapted for cutting timber boards lengthwise consisting of a pair of guides, one of which being fixed, the other being detachably secured to a pair of crosspieces. U.S. Pat. No. 4,213,364 discloses a device for guiding a portable power saw comprising a base plate, two guiding bars supported at one end thereof by two blocks and a pivotably arranged adjustable support. U.S. Pat. No. 4,105,055 teaches a portable case containing a collapsible table comprising a rectangular frame and four removable legs. U.S. Pat. No. 3,866,496 describes a sheetboard cutting machine comprising an upstanding support frame with a saw guide provided with a turntable for a portable saw. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,827,326, a cutter guide table including a combination of a support table, measurement indicia, changeable guide and backstop components is disclosed. U.S. Pat. No. 2,903,026 teaches a guide for saws adapted for attachment to a work bench comprising a pair of adjustable rails for carrying the saw to provide a selection of miter angles. U.S. Pat. No. 2,739,624 describes an adjustable table for hand saws including a miter frame adjustable to different angles by means of a protractor. U.S. Pat. No. 2,630,147 discloses a power saw guide secured to the top of a work bench including a pair of guide bars, one of which being adjustable. U.S. Pat. No. 2,630,146 discloses a guide for a portable electric saw having a frame pivoted on a horizontal axis to raise or lower the saw with respect to the workpiece.
While my copending application and the above-mentioned prior art patents describe various concepts of guides for power saws, the improved guide of the present invention provides a new approach to the structure of such devices as it is characterized by certain novel features and advantages not heretofore known in the art.